Azul violeta
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: Harry es citado a Hogwarts por una travesura de Albus y ahí conoce al nuevo profesor de DCAO; Theodore Nott. Y, antes de darse cuenta, el inteligente Slytherin termina acaparando todos sus pensamientos. "–¿Sabes? Me habría gustado conocerte durante nuestros años en Hogwarts/–¿De verdad? ¿Incluso estando en Slytherin?/–Sí, incluso así." Harry x Theo.
1. Castigo

**Aquí un fic de Harry x Theo. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy no eran, lo que se podía decir, alumnos problemáticos. El segundo de los Potter no se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor, siempre en movimiento, y Scorpius había crecido sin heredar la soberbia de su padre, por lo que usualmente se mantenía fuera de cualquier lío. Ambos amigos se dedicaban a disfrutar sus días en Howgarts, en compañía de Rose y todo el resto de la familia de Albus, que, según Scorpius, parecía esconderse bajo cada piedra del castillo, al menos aquellos que estaban en edad escolar (que eran prácticamente todos).

Por ello, el que Harry Potter fuera citado al colegio, en medio de una tarde ocupada en el ministerio, fue toda una sorpresa. No sólo para él, sino también para el resto de su familia, incluida su ex esposa Ginny, que siempre había esperado un desplante de parte de su hijo, sabedora de que tenía demasiado de Potter y de Weasley como para pasar sus años escolares sin ningún tipo de problema.

No era la primera vez que volvía a Hogwarts desde que había salido del colegio luego de la guerra, pero el castillo siguió pareciéndole imponente mientras avanzaba por el camino de Hosmeade, sensación que no se apaciguó cuando finalmente entró, mezclándose agradablemente con una conocida sensación de nostalgia.

Nadie lo recibió, debido a que estaban en horario escolar, pero la pequeña nota envuelta en la pata de la hermosa lechuza parda había sido clara y se dirigió inmediatamente al despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Iba rápido, aunque no apresurado, procurando que las ansias del no saber qué había hecho el segundos de sus hijos pasaran desapercibidas. No esperaba que fuera nada demasiado grave, pero de todos modos era una citación y, siendo que en todos los años en Hogwarts jamás había recibido una, era preocupante.

Tan concentrado estaba que tocó la puerta del profesor en estado automático, mientras enlistaba mentalmente todas las medidas que podía aplicar para que dicha situación no se repitiera de nuevo ¿Quitarle la escoba? ¿Negarle la próxima visita a Hosmeade? Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y se topó frente a frente con unos ojos increíblemente intensos. Eran de un azul tan profundo, que fácilmente podían pasar por el violeta de las amatistas y las pestañas que los enmarcaban, tan oscuras y espesas, sólo ayudaban a que resaltaran en aquella piel clara, que contrastaba con el cabello oscuro. Tardó unos instantes en reconocerlo, no logrando desviar la atención de sus ojos.

–¿Nott? –y luego recordó que sí, que Theodore Nott era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo recordó de todas las veces que Albus había hablado maravillas de él y de sus clases, siendo secundado entusiastamente por Scorpius y más tranquilamente por sus hermanos. Ahora entendía los suspiros de su pequeña Lily...

–Potter –saludó, una de sus oscuras cejas arqueándose ante la inspección inconsciente a la que lo estaba sometiendo el recién llegado. El aludido carraspeó.

–Recibí tu mensaje... Así que... –como toda respuesta, el otro hombre se hizo a un lado, indicándole con un gesto que pasara. Al entrar, se topó con Albus y Scorpius, sentados ambos en dos taburetes frente al amplio pero sencillo escritorio del profesor. Nott le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en una silla, más cómoda que donde estaban sentados los niños –¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Estaba acostumbrado a hablar en nombre del Malfoy menor también, un acuerdo al que había llegado con Draco, luego de la cantidad de horas que pasaron sus hijos juntos y a las largas temporadas que el muchacho pasaba en su casa, siendo casi todas las vacaciones. El rubio mayor estaba demasiado ocupado como medimago y ambos habían decidido que aquella cercanía del niño con Harry podía ser usada positivamente.

–Utilizaron el hechizo _Levicorpus_ contra sus compañeros. Elevaron a seis alumnos, pese a que se les ordenó en reiteradas ocasiones que se detuvieran.

Harry miró con asombro a los dos muchachos y no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa que su hijo intentaba suprimir, en total contraste con la mirada abochornada de su mejor amigo.

–Normalmente solo los castigaría –la voz de Nott se suavizó –pero ninguno de los dos se ha metido en problemas nunca, así que me extrañó que ahora los hubieran buscado con toda intención así que no quería dejarlo pasar así nada más.

–Entiendo... ¿Entonces...?

–El castigo se llevará a cabo de todos modos, pero me gustaría su autorización para poder extenderlo fuera de los dominios del colegio, considerando que las vacaciones de navidad comienzan este fin de semana...

Los dos chicos alzaron la mirada de sus rodillas, en pánico por aquellas palabras. Era obvio que no esperaban semejante comentario. Aún más, era probable que, por la cercanía de las vacaciones, creyeran que se habían salvado de un castigo. Harry pasó de ellos y, ante su rostro de curiosidad, el hombre de ojos azules continuó hablando.

–Resulta que el profesor Neville y yo estamos ayudando a Luna con su investigación sobre los Kelpies –ante el rostro de impresión de Harry, sonrió levemente, provocando que la mirada del de lentes se quedada fija en sus labios –y uno de los insumos de la investigación son testimonios de magos de diversos lugares –se inclinó brevemente y sacó dos fajos de papeles, enrollados con una cinta de cuero. Luego sacó dos cuadernillos, forrados en cuero también –el castigo consistirá en que traspasen los testimonios hablados a estas libretas, en orden de fecha y por alfabeto del mago que testifica. –los dos chicos soltaron exclamaciones de protesta, pero las miradas de los dos adultos los silenciaron en seguida.

–No tengo problema con eso. Scorpius iba a pasar las fiesta en mi casa, así que tendrán mucho tiempo para trabajar en eso. Me aseguraré de que nadie los moleste –aceptó Harry, haciendo caso omiso de los ojos entornados de su hijo, que reconoció la burla bajo la voz seria. Theodore pareció reconocerla también, porque una sonrisa disimulada volvió a decorar sus labios.

–En ese caso no hay mucho más qué decir, vayan a clases, el profesor Longbottom debe haber empezado ya –los dos chicos se levantaron de inmediato, despidiéndose con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza y marchándose apresurados. Observándolos, Harry distinguió nuevamente aquella sonrisa reprimida en los labios de su hijo pero, extrañado, no dijo nada. Una vez se fueron, Theodore volvió su atención a él –muchas gracias por apoyar la decisión... En realidad, me extraña que hayan buscado problemas tan gratuitamente... –Harry, que había vuelto su atención desde la puerta, se quedó mirando la postura algo más relajada del hombre joven frente a él.

Debía admitir que era increíblemente hipnotizante. Su expresión seria y apacible contrastaba con lo profundo e intenso de sus ojos. Y, pese a que las sonrisas parecían carecer de presencia la mayor parte del tiempo, su rostro no era duro, suavizado por sus rastros finos, las pestañas tupidas y los labios rojos. A todo eso, además, se le añadía la elegancia que los sangre pura parecían traer de nacimiento, educados para siempre guardar las formas y parecer inalcanzables. En Nott, aquello tenía un efecto interesante ya que, más que inalcanzable, se veía intrigante. Le daban ganas de conocerlo aún más.

–¿Potter? –Harry le miró a los ojos, notando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Avergonzado, relegó las impresiones que acababa de tener a un costado de su mente.

–Lo lamento... ¿Qué decías?

–Dije que deberías hablar con él. No es normal que actúe de ese modo y me preocupa que se deba a algún problema que esté teniendo...

–Sí, vale. Hablaré con él.

Nott asintió.

Luego de eso, Harry entendió que era momento de marcharse. No tenía ningún otro tema sobre el qué charlar. Con algo de pesar, se puso de pie, despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cerrando suavemente una vez estuvo fuera.

Confuso por la decepción que sintió, inició su camino a Hosmeade, desde donde podría aparecerse.

* * *

Harry despertó, sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor. Con cautela, levantó las sábanas y gimió en disgusto cuando vio su estado, antes de resignarse y dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba encargarse de aquel imprevisto. Dio gracias por estar solo en la casa, las vacaciones de navidad empezando ese día.

El sueño había sido el mismo desde hace una semana. Con pequeñas variaciones, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo. Siempre consistía en el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras bajo él, con los ojos azul cobalto enfebrecidos y los labios rojos, todo aquello por su culpa. Le susurraba sedosas palabras al oído, al tiempo que irrumpía en su cuerpo con la misma suavidad con la que los quejidos ajenos inundaban el cuarto. El cuerpo contrario se arqueaba ante el contacto, las pupilas se dilataban y un maravilloso gemido, con su nombre en él, se abría paso hasta su conciencia, despertándolo en el momento en que se sentía consumir completamente por el deseo. Había días en los que despertaba con las sábanas empapadas y otros, como aquel, donde debía lidiar con sus pasiones bajo el agua caliente.

Gimió, frustrado, y su frente dio contra las baldosas del baño, como si buscara que la frescura de estas aclararan su mente. No era posible que terminara de ese modo solo por haber tenido una reunión con ese hombre, el modo en que se había colado en su conciencia era sobrenatural.

No era la primera vez que lo había visto, por supuesto. Durante sus años en Hogwarts se lo había topado en más de una ocasión, ya fuera en clases o en los pasillos, pese a que nunca habían hablado y, en realidad, apenas había reparado en él, más preocupado de salir con vida de aquellos problemas que el castillo y Voldemort (vivo o no), le habían puesto delante.

La única vez que habían compartido algo más que la mera consciencia de la existencia del otro, había sido justo después de que la batalla de Hogwarts acabara. Harry había salido del gran salón, abrumado por el ambiente y, a la vuelta de un pasillo, había logrado reconocer a un pequeño grupito Slytherin, que se apiñaban en los primeros peldaños de una escalera. No tardó el reconocerlos: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y las hermanas Greengrass. Con ellos estaban los Malfoy; Narcisa había invocado algunas mantas y un elfo doméstico piadoso les había llevado tazas de chocolate caliente, las mismas con las que los luchadores del gran comedor trataban de volver a la calma. Hablaban en susurros y no lo habían visto, así que, entendiendo el íntimo momento, se dio media vuelta para tomar otro pasillo. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Nott había aparecido frente a él, aparentemente buscaba a sus compañeros, ya que venía saliendo del gran comedor. Cuando lo vio, se detuvo.

–Creí que todos los Slytherin se habían marchado antes de la batalla –comentó Harry, más que nada para cortar el silencio que había cubierto el ambiente. Theodore se encogió de hombros.

–Pensaste mal. No todos teníamos nuestra lealtad con el señor tenebroso, Potter. Espero que tú y el ministerio recuerden eso...

Harry no había respondido, abrumado y más interesado en catar el cuerpo ajeno con la mirada. Estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre seca, con más de una contusión a la vista. Él mismo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Y aquellos que reposaban en la escalera también. Asintió torpemente con la cabeza, decidiendo volver al gran comedor. Pasó por el lado de Slytherin tratando de no dirigirle ninguna otra mirada, pero sintió los ojos azul violeta del otro taladrándole la nuca.

Poco después había descubierto que el chico había luchado contra su propio padre en los jardines, saliendo victorioso a duras penas. Tal y como se lo había advertido, recordó destacar a aquellos Slytherin que habían ayudado en la guerra en cada una de las asambleas que había tenido con el ministro de magia. Y había valido la pena, sin que ninguna injusticia se cometiera contra aquellos que, incluso estando condenados por sus apellidos, le habían dado la espalda a su familia, habían rechazado la marca, y habían luchado por Hogwarts al momento de la batalla.

Todos aquellos recuerdos se le habían agolpado en la mente mientras el agua de la ducha cubría su cuerpo e inundaba el cuarto de vapor. Viendo que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse, terminó optando por lo sano y salió del baño, arreglándose en su habitación y ordenando las pocas cosas de la casa que estaban fuera de su lugar; sus hijos llegaban hoy y quería que todo estuviera como correspondía para su llegada. Preparó el almuerzo con magia y le lanzó un hechizo para que se mantuviera caliente, justo cuando ya debía partir rumbo a la estación.

Debía admitir que desde que había iniciado su vida en el mundo mágico, los artefactos muggles habían desaparecido de su vida casi por completo, exceptuando el pequeño automóvil familiar que había adquirido poco después de que se había divorciado de Ginny. No le gustaba aparecerse con los niños y la red flu implicaba un largo camino, baúles incluidos, por las calles de Londres hasta el callejón diagon. Por ello, había terminado adquiriendo un Suzuki del año, que posteriormente Hermione había encantado para que fuera más cómodo.

Una vez en la estación, aparcó cerca de la entrada y se dirigió a la plataforma 9 3/4. El lugar estaba, como era de esperar, abarrotado de aquellos magos que iba a buscar a sus hijos. Entre la multitud distinguió la pelirroja cabellera de su mejor amigo y se dirigió hacia ella, saludando a la pareja con una sonrisa cuando le vieron. Al poco rato llegó Draco que, como ya era costumbre, se quedó junto a ellos, sabedor de que Scorpius llegaría junto a los Potter.

–Supe que Scorpius y Albus se metieron en líos esta semana –le comentó Hermione, siempre correcta y con intenciones de no dejar fuera de la interacción al rubio –¿Qué pasó? Normalmente ninguno de los dos busca problemas.

–Utilizaron el encantamiento _Levicorpus_ con seis de sus compañeros –suspiró Harry, ignorando la risa incontenible de Ron –Albus no quiso profundizar, pero aseguró que no debía preocuparme y que no volvería a pasar, que sólo era una broma para ver si eran capaces antes de que Theo los detuviera. Una apuesta con James, al parecer.

–¿Theo? –inquirió Hermione, luego de asentir a sus palabras. Recién entonces Harry notó que había llamado al profesor, no sólo por su nombre, sino que por su diminutivo. Se ruborizó, pero el llamado de su pequeña Lily le dio la oportunidad perfecta de ocultarlo de los ojos curiosos de los otros tres adultos.

La pequeña pelirroja venía acompañada de sus primos Rose y Hugo, y no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de su padre, como era la costumbre cada vez que se reencontraban luego de una larga jornada en Hogwarts. De sus tres hijos, Lily era la más cariñosa, y eso a Harry le encantaba. Tras los recién llegados venían Albus, Scorpius y James, los dos primeros con unos enormes paquetes bajo el brazo. Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al reconocer el castigo que debería cumplir su hijo. Con una mirada de reojo, comprobó que Malfoy estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

Ambos sabían que Theodore había sido indulgente con los chicos, habiendo podido obligarlos a cumplir la sanción en el castillo, sin volver a su hogar para Navidad. Por ello, y como padres responsables, ni Draco ni Harry tenían intenciones de facilitarles las cosas a los revoltosos recién descubiertos. Y eso era un sacrificio propio, porque el de ojos verdes estaba seguro que le tocaría aguantar una gran cantidad de quejas, argumentos y negociaciones por parte de Albus. Maquinaba como evitar dichos momentos cuando, como llamado por su pensamiento, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras apareció en la puerta de uno de los vagones y se acercó a los dos chicos de tercero, aparentemente dando las últimas instrucciones sobre la tarea que deberían realizar.

–¡Eh, Theo! –llamó de pronto Draco, haciendo que Harry lo mirara sobresaltado. Lo que no tenía ningún sentido, se dijo a si mismo, porque era obvio que el rubio lo llamaba por nada relacionado a él. Al fin y al cabo, el rubio y el moreno eran amigos cercanos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts. El aludido se volteó hacia ellos, acercándose luego de unos segundos, junto a Albus y Scorpius.

Draco le dio un abrazo apretado cuando estuvo a su altura y Harry sintió que sus entrañas rugían, lo que lo alarmó. Mierda, no podía haberse colado tanto en su cuerpo ¿Verdad? ¡Sólo había charlado con él cuarenta y cinco minutos! Como mucho. Debía estar enfermo, probablemente alguna enfermedad extraña se les había escapado en el ministerio y simplemente estaba asociándolo de manera equivocada al hombre frente a él, que en ese momento los saludaba.

–Entonces ¿Te llevo? Tengo un traslador directo a Malfoy Manor.

–Gracias, pero no. Tengo cosas que hacer y probablemente me quedaría más de lo conveniente. Además –miró a Scorpius de reojo y el chico desvió la mirada –soy un profesor castigando a tu hijo en este momento y no quiero que piense que he perdonado su falta –pese a ello, tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios (esa que Harry comenzaba a reconocer como característica, con cierto grado de suficiencia y tranquilidad, lejos de ser una sonrisa resplandeciente _pero bella de todos modos_ , se sorprendió pensando).

–Nosotros podemos llevarlo –saltó entonces Albus, haciendo que la atención se desviara a él - pasamos cerca del Callejón Diagon, podemos dejarlo ahí –y puso su mejor sonrisa.

–Ya, pero resulta que a ti tampoco te he perdonado la falta –comentó el hombre, entornando sus ojos azul violeta.

–Pero no necesitamos convivir. El auto tiene una separación mágica entre los asientos delanteros y traseros ¿Verdad, papá?

–Eh, sí... –respondió Harry, perdido en las intenciones de su hijo. Afortunadamente, no era el único, todos lo miraban confundidos por su insistencia. Menos Scorpius, que se mordía los labios de manera extraña –claro, no hay ningún problema –y en esta ocasión miró a Theodore directamente, encontrándose con sus ojos y perdiendo levemente el sentido de la realidad.

–Entonces, supongo que está bien –aceptó finalmente el hombre, pese a parecer algo desconcertado por la situación.

Seguramente siguieron charlando un poco después, pero Harry apenas prestó atención a ello, más concentrado en analizar las posibles conversaciones que podrían tener durante el trayecto al Callejón Diagon. Al final, se despidieron de la familia Weasley y de los Malfoy, para dirigirse al auto. Una vez ahí, guardaron todos los baúles en la cajuela y los tres menores se instalaron en la parte trasera del auto, ampliada mediante magia. Él, por su parte, se situó en el asiento del conductor, con Nott uniéndose a él en el asiento del copiloto.

Los primeros minutos los pasaron en total silencio, ambos sin saber del todo que se supone que debían decirle a alguien con quien no había tenido una conversación normal jamás. Harry mantuvo la vista al frente tanto como pudo, pero no podía evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo al hombre junto a él. Theo se habían mantenido mirando insistentemente por la ventana, aunque el Potter pudo cumplir con su mirada en más de una ocasión, por el reflejo del vidrio alzado.

–Así que... ¿Profesor de DCAO? –inquirió luego de unos instantes. Ante la mirada confusa del Slytherin, carraspeó –quiero decir, jamás vi que eras bueno en esa materia. Aunque, a decir verdad, creo que jamás te vi en ninguna de las clases...

–Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado salvando Hogwarts como para preocuparte con quien compartías el salón –ante lo tajante de la afirmación, Harry volteó a verlo, relajándose cuando reconoció un brillo divertido en las pupilas ajenas.

–Puede ser, ser atacado por serpientes gigantes puede ser muy estresante –rió entre dientes.

–Demos gracias a Merlín porque nada de eso acabara contigo –y Harry estaba seguro de que ese retorcijón en el estómago no era normal.

–Lo que me recuerda... Creo que jamás les agradecí por haber vuelto a Hogwarts esa vez... –casi inmediatamente, Theodore se tensó.

–Tienes una idea equivocada si crees que debes darnos las gracias. No lo hicimos por ti, lo hicimos por nosotros.

–Ya. Pero de todos modos. Supe que Parkinson ayudó a Ginny en una ocasión. Y que Greengrass le hizo los primeros auxilios a Lavender. Y tú –comentó, mirando fijamente al frente, notando como el otro chico se ponían aún más tenso –tú luchaste contra tu propio padre, en favor de ir contra Voldemort.

–Es difícil no luchar cuando alguien quiere matarte.

–Podrías haber evitado su muerte...

–No, no podía.

–... O haber derivado la lucha a otro.

–Me bajo aquí.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? –Harry, que hasta el momento había obviado su mirada, ahora se giró a verlo directamente, encontrándose con la mirada fulminante del de ojos azules.

–Porque sí –y cuando hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, con el auto aún en movimiento, Harry le sostuvo la muñeca.

–Oye, lo lamento. Perdón. Sólo creí que era correcto mencionarlo.

–Por supuesto que lo creíste. Eres tan estúpidamente Gryffindor. Creer siempre que todo se hace por valentía o porque apoyas el lado blanco en lugar del negro.

–¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar mi agradecimiento?

–¡Por que es estúpido agradecer el que haya matado a alguien! –Theodore jaló su mano, pero Harry apretó con más fuerza.

–¡Vale, lo lamento, de verdad!

El silencio que siguió a eso fue tan pesado que Harry sintió como sus hombros de hundían. Había orillado el auto mientras discutían, pero afortunadamente Nott había dejado olvidada la puerta, concentrado en él contrario, con una mirada glacial que habría espantado a los mismísimos dementores. Ninguno se movió y una parte de Harry deseó que sus hijos no hubieran notado la falta de movimiento. No quería que se asomaran a preguntar.

–Lo siento, de verdad. Es obvio que tenemos ideas muy diferentes de lo que significó participar en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y lamento haber forzado mi forma de verlo en ti. Sé que para todos fue difícil, de un modo u otro, y te pido perdón por no haber respetado eso antes de hablar...

Por un momento, Harry creyó que Nott lo hechizaría, pese a que había hecho uso de todas las facultades diplomáticas que sus años de auror le habían inculcado. Sin embargo, el hombre terminó asintiendo, relajándose levemente en el asiento.

–Lo lamento también... –musitó, desviando la mirada. Ante eso, Harry pudo ver el contorno de su rostro y casi olvidó por completo lo que acababa de pasar, perfilando con la vista las facciones finas del otro hombre, así como las pestañas tupidas y el cuello esbelto.

Se le secó la boca.

–Entonces... ¿Sí puedo llevarte hasta el Caldero Chorreante? –preguntó con cautela, haciendo que el otro dibujara una levísima sonrisa en sus labios.

–Sí, muchas gracias por llevarme.

El resto del viaje ocurrió sin complicaciones, para alivio de los dos. Una vez frente al caldero chorreante, Theodore se despidió de sus alumnos y Harry se dirigió a su casa. Vivían en un tranquilo suburbio a las afueras de Londres, donde más de un mago se había instalado, lo que volvía el condominio una zona de lo más pintoresca, pese a que los muggles que vivían cerca no podían verlo. Había desde casas clásicas, normales como las de cualquier londinense, y otras que estaban claramente hechizadas para hacer sentir mejor a sus huéspedes. La casa de los Potter era, entre todas, una de las menos llamativas. Con dos pisos y reproduciendo un poco el estilo de las casas del valle de Godric, era acogedora y espaciosa, permitiendo que cinco personas (ahora cuatro) vivieran cómodamente en ella.

La mente de Harry estaba llena del hombre al que había despedido hace menos de tres horas, cosa que confirmó cuando la noche volvió a hacer de las suyas, despertándolo mucho antes de lo que necesitaba, con los oídos repletos de aquellos suspiros imaginarios que le estaban robando, literalmente, las horas de sueño. No fue la única noche y el de ojos verdes no tardó en volver una costumbre el insonorizar su habitación antes de dormir.

La llegada de Scorpius, algunos días después, calmó un poco las cosas, con el mayor preocupado de aprovechar el tiempo con sus hijos y de preparar todo para las festividades, así como procurar que los dos castigados cumplieran con el encargo dado como sanción. Tal y como temía, los argumentos y las negociaciones de Albus habían sido casi infinitos. Al final, había amenazado con llamar a Ginny y crear horas de trabajo con Hermione. Los chicos habían terminado adueñándose del comedor para poder transcribir con mayor velocidad.

Así, la mañana de navidad llegó sin mayores inconvenientes, con los Potter y Scorpius llegando a la Madriguera a través de la red _flu_. La casa, como todos los años, bullía en actividad, con todos los parientes preparándose para la cena de más tarde, que iba acompañada de la entrega de regalos. Aquello se había vuelto una tradición desde que se había casado con Ginny y ni siquiera su divorcio había podido detenerla. Había ayudado el hecho de separarse en buenos términos, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se amaba ya como marido y esposa, sino más bien como hermanos, camuflado dicho sentimiento con el interés romántico de antaño y el nacimiento de sus hijos.

–Entonces... ¿Cómo ha ido tu vida, querido? –le preguntó Molly, cuando la ayudaba a terminar de pelar los vegetales para la tarde.

Lo había agarrado a punto de tener una partida de ajedrez mágico con Ron y, sabiendo que de todos modos perdería, optó por seguirla sin rechistar. No es que le molestara, de todos modos; no la veía tanto como le gustaría y esos instantes donde podía disfrutar de la compañía de aquella que era casi una madre para él, eran inigualables.

–Tranquilo, supongo. Lo más tranquilo que pueden ser los días como auror –se rió un poco –he pedido vacaciones durante toda la estadía de los niños, así que he descansado bastante –agregó luego, sabedor de la siguiente pregunta de la pelirroja mujer, siempre preocupada de su salud.

–Oh. Me alegra escucharlo. Ojalá Ginny pudiera hacer lo mismo.

–No es que no lo intente, pero ambos sabemos que ser reportera de deportes es trabajo a tiempo completo –defendió con una leve sonrisa a su ex-mujer –además, siempre se los compensa. Durante las vacaciones de verano, pasa todo su tiempo libre con ellos. ¡El año pasado incluso se los llevó con ellos a Rumania un mes! Y todo porque no la dejaron aplazar la nota que debía hacer.

–¿Y qué pasa con el amor, Harry? –inquirió luego de darle la razón. Harry casi se atraganta con su propia familia –no reacciones así. Ya van cuatro años desde que se separaron Ginny y tú.

–No tengo tiempo para conseguir pareja, señora Weasley.

–Tonterías. Se debe únicamente a que no quieres ¿No?

–No, de verdad. Con mis horarios de auror y el cuidado de los niños, no tengo tiempo.

–Harry Potter –el de ojos verdes se estremeció –está bien que no quieras hablar de ello, pero no me mientas. Y no te mientas a ti mismo –era increíble la capacidad que tenía la bruja de hacerlo sentir como un niño. Avergonzado, asintió –estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien cuando menos lo esperes. No te cierres a las posibilidades, querido.

Optando por cortar por la paz (y porque sabía que ella era más sabia que él), Harry le dio la razón.

El resto de la velada pasó tranquila y feliz. Cenaron, abrieron los regalos y se dedicaron a charlar, ponerse al día y a jugar. Finalizaron, como todos los años, con una brillante exhibición de los fuegos artificiales de sortilegios Weasley y finalmente, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, todos volvieron a casa. Harry se despidió de sus hijos, que se acostaron enseguida, y se fue a su habitación, pensando que se dormiría enseguida.

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría. Las palabras que había intercambiado con Molly Weasley se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Apesumbrado, se dio cuenta que la bruja tenía razón. La verdad es que tiempo no le faltaba. Sus horarios de auror se habían ido regulando ahora que la captura de mortífagos prófugos había disminuido y, si bien el primer año las había visto negras en cuanto al cuidado de sus hijos, ahora que los tres estaban más grandes e iban a Hogwarts, los quehaceres habían disminuido mucho. Así que sí. No había buscado pareja simplemente porque no se le había dado la gana, más que nada porque no tenía idea de como se lo tomarían sus hijos. Ginny seguía soltera, más ocupada en su trabajo, que no la dejaba quedarse demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, así que Harry no tenía ningún referente sobre como reaccionarían los chicos si los veían seguir con sus vidas en pareja.

Aunque, si lo analizaba, jamás habían dado muestras de que querían que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Y Molly Weasley no era la primera que le preguntaba si tenía intenciones de conocer a alguien. Incluso su ex esposa había estado interesada en saber, en más de una ocasión, probablemente conocedora de que él no tenía los impedimentos que ella sí.

Así que vale. Probablemente debía dejar de cerrarse a la posibilidad de conocer a alguien con quien compartir, no solo su cama, sino también su vida. Se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Theodore Nott inundó su mente, sorprendiéndose a si mismo ante la consideración de que, en realidad, el hombre era una buena opción. Estupenda, en realidad. Sus hijos parecían apreciarlo como profesor y seguramente crearían una buena relación si él se convertía en una constante en sus vidas. Además, era sumamente inteligente, por lo que sabía. Y muy guapo también.

Se cortó a si mismo cuando se dio cuenta que aquella racionalidad era totalmente fingida y, optando por seguir el consejo de la matriarca de los Weasley, decidió dejar de mentirse a si mismo. La verdad era que el Slytherin se había colado bajo su piel sin siquiera proponérselo y sin nada de dificultad. Harry ardía de deseos por el hombre. Y no sólo físicamente, porque a lo largo de esas dos semanas se había visto anhelando cosas tan sencillas como una conversación, una sonrisa o cualquier tipo de cita. Y eso le extrañaba aún más que las fantasías eróticas. No tenía idea de si eso significaba que Nott le gustaba más de lo que pensaba pero, en lugar de buscar excusas, terminó decidiendo que lo mejor era conocerlo.

Con aquella extraña tranquilidad, finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Siguió igual de convencido de que necesitaba una cita al día siguiente. Y a los dos días también. Por eso, cuando Albus comentó que _necesitaba_ la ayuda del profesor, le costó horrores suprimir su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Así que ahí estaba. Su hijo le había mandado una lechuza al profesor y ese día esperaban su visita. Harry tenía absolutamente claro que el hombre no iba por él, pero también estaba absolutamente convencido de que podía aprovechar la ocasión para poder conocerlo un poco mejor. Y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Así que lo esperó de pie en el umbral de la puerta del comedor, viendo como ayudaba a traducir algunos testimonios que, paranoicos, los magos entrevistados habían pedido codificar. Mientras lo observaba, se preguntó como es que no lo había notado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. Era obvio que era inteligente y que su capacidad de darse a entender sería la envidia de muchos oradores del ministerios. Por ello, le extrañaba no haberlo reconocido como uno de los más inteligentes de la clase, tal como Hermione... Y de pronto entendió que probablemente ella era la razón. No sería la primera persona que optaba por guardar silencio en clases que compartía con ella, no dispuestos a competir por la aprobación del profesor.

–Creo que eso es todo –la voz de Theo lo trajo de vuelta. Harry sonrió.

–¿Quieres una taza de café?

Theodore pareció desconcertarse con la invitación, pero finalmente asintió, siguiéndolo a la cocina. Allí, Harry se dedicó a preparar lo necesario, sirviendo dos humeantes tazones del amargo líquido. Harry le observó beber con cuidado y no pudo perderse detalle de los gestos contrarios. Luego los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos y Harry se volvió consciente de que debía respirar.

–Draco me dijo que celebraste Navidad con los Weasley ¿Lo pasaron bien?

–No creo que alguien pueda pasarlo mal con los señores Weasley vestidos de Sr. y Sra. Claus –ante la ceja arqueada de Theo, se ruborizó –son personajes muggle. Santa Claus o Papá Noel. Le lleva los regalos a los niños del mundo durante la noche del 24 de Diciembre.

–¿Es ese viejito gordito y vestido de rojo que usan los muggle en sus decoraciones?

–Sí, ese mismo. De todos modos, ¿Cómo es que Draco te dijo?

–Pasé la Navidad con él en Malfoy manor. Junto con otros compañeros de Slytherin –se explicó el de ojos azules, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

–Son muy unidos, ¿Verdad?

–Nos conocemos desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Y aquellos que no nos llevábamos del todo bien, fuimos acercados por las circunstancias.

Harry, que había estado de pie, se sentó junto al hombre, cauteloso. Estando tan cerca, sentados el uno junto al otro, pudo notar las grandes diferencias físicas que había entre ambos. Theodore era delgado y algo menudo, pese a que no era bajo. Sujetaba con las dos manos el razón de café, con sus dedos largos y aristocráticos de pianista. Él, por su parte, había ganado musculatura por su trabajo de auror y actualmente era varios centímetros más alto que el Slytherin. Sus manos, por otra parte, se sentían grandes y toscas en comparación. Recordó entonces cuando le había sostenido del brazo en el auto, sorprendido de no haber notado ahí mismo como casi podía rodear la extremidad ajena sin mucha dificultad. Y de pronto, aquella repetitiva fantasía de tenerlo bajo suyo cambió. Se imaginó que se sentiría el atraerlo con uno solo de sus brazos a su regazo, una mano en la espada para estabilizarlo y la otra en la cadera, para establecer el ritmo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en lo que realmente estaba pasando con el hombre frente a él, pero la imagen se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Le costó todo su autocontrol el no gruñir y cumplir lo que estaba pensando.

–Si sigues perdiéndote así, voy a empezar a preocuparme –oyó entonces, logrando volver a la realidad.

–¿Por mí? –le jugó, sonriendo de lado. Nott le devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

–Por el hecho de que el jefe de aurores no pueda mantener los pies en la tierra ¿Qué dice eso de la seguridad de la comunidad mágica? Desde ahora no voy a poder dormir tranquilo.

–Oh, no te preocupes, jamás dejaría que nada te pasara –le dijo, cada vez más divertido por la mente ágil del otro.

–¿De verdad? Estoy seguro que yo no debería ser su prioridad, auror Potter –Nott se encogió de hombro, aunque la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios.

–¿Por qué no deberías serlo?

–Para empezar, porque me alojo en el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico –bebió de su café –... Aunque esa regla no se aplique demasiado a ti. El castillo quería matarte –agregó entonces, como una ocurrencia tardía. Harry soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y el segundo motivo?

–Ese aún la estoy pensando, dame un poco de tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo luego de una nueva risa de Harry. La tarde ya comenzaba a caer, y ambos hombres se dedicaron a observar distraídamente por la ventana como el cielo adquiría los tonos típicos del atardecer. El café desapareció de los tazones con parsimonia, calentando los cuerpos de ambos y dándoles una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

–¿Sabes? Me habría gustado conocerte durante nuestros años en Hogwarts –soltó de pronto Harry, mirando atentamente al contrario. Theodore alzó una ceja, en un gesto que Harry ya comenzaba a reconocer como característico.

–¿De verdad? ¿Incluso estando en Slytherin? –inquirió, con una sonrisa algo irónica en los labios.

–Sí, incluso así. Nadie puede ser perfecto –el de ojos azules rodó los ojos, captando la broma –pero se nota que eres agradable. E inteligente. Seguro habrías sido un amigo muy preciado si nuestros caminos se hubieran cruzado antes.

–La verdad es que lo dudo... –ante eso, Harry lo miró con sorpresa –puede que nos hubiéramos llevado bien un tiempo, pero luego habrías descubierto quién era mi padre y te habrías alejado de mi –se encogió de hombros –y la verdad es que no te culparía. Intentó matarte.

–Sí, bueno. A ti también.

–Pero eso fue dos años después. Dime, Potter...

–Harry –le interrumpió. Sorprendido, Nott dudó unos instantes, pero asintió.

–Dime, Harry, ¿Realmente habrías sabido hacer la distinción cuando estabas en quinto? –Harry pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza, algo avergonzado –Exacto. Así que, al final, ha sido mucho mejor que nos conociéramos oficialmente de esta forma. En estos momentos.

–¿Siempre has sido así de inteligente? De verdad habrías sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado.

Theo se rió.

–Si no escuchabas a Granger, tampoco me habrías escuchado a mi.

–Estoy seguro de que habrías sabido hacerte escuchar.

Y puede que se hubiera arriesgado un poco al coquetearle de ese modo, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó el otro hombre valió la pena. No era vistosa, pero de cierto modo era menos sardónica que las que había visto durante las bromas y aquello hizo que se le arrebolaran las mejillas, por lo que se apresuró a tomar lo último de su café, para esconder su rostro.

–De todos modos, ¿Cómo van los chicos con las transcripciones? ¿Les servirán? –quiso saber, volviendo a un terreno seguro de la conversación.

–Sí. Nos servirán –asintió el ojiazul –Luna estará muy contenta, esta era una de las partes más lentas de la investigación.

–Me alegra oírlo, no tenía idea de que trabajaras con Luna, fue una sorpresa descubrirlo. –Theodore sonrió ante eso.

–Sí, bueno, lo que hace Luna es increíblemente interesante. Debo agradecer que me haya considerado en su equipo. –se puso de pie –ya debo marcharme, Harry. Gracias por el café.

–Oh ¿Tan pronto? –se decepcionó el ojiverde, aunque se puso de pie también. Lo guió hasta la puerta pero, antes de que el profesor saliera, lo detuvo de la mano. Nott se volteó hacia él, algo sorprendido por el gesto, sorpresa que creció al ver lo azorado que parecía el más grande –los niños se irán esta semana a la casa de Ginny... Te gustaría... Tengo tiempo libre y... –al notar que balbuceaba, carraspeó –¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos? Tal vez cenar algo...

La sorpresa que se reflejó en los ojos azul violeta provocó que a Harry se le apretara el estómago, lo que se acentuó cuando el contrario tardó en responder. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, el momento se rompió cuando Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose en seco al ver a los dos hombres parados en el vestíbulo. Observó la posición de sus manos y luego a ambos.

–Eeeh... Perdón, creí que estabas en la cocina, papá –sonrió avergonzada. Los dos adultos se soltaron, saliendo de su estupor.

–Vale, Potter, espero tu lechuza –respondió como pudo Theodore, cortado por la situación.

Luego de eso le hizo un leve ademán a Lily y desapareció por la puerta, cerrando suavemente. Se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera notó la sonrisa divertida de la pequeña pelirroja, ni la expresión avergonzada de Harry que, pese a todo, tenía una sonrisa irreprimible adornándole los labios.

* * *

** _Importante: Las fechas se han alterado para que Harry y Theo sean más jóvenes, debido a que no sé manejar del todo personajes cercanos a los 40 años. Así, Albus nace cuando Harry tiene 18. Dado que ahora está en tercero, Theo y Harry tienen 32 años._

 **Eso ha sido el primer capítulo de esta historia! espero que les haya gustado. Probablemente tendrá entre cuatro o cinco capítulos, cada uno con un punto de vista distinto, ojalá puedan disfrutar esta pequeña incursión en esta pareja tan poco habitual pero tan popular en algunas partes. Nunca había escrito con los personajes como adultos, pero creo que están quedando bien... Si no es así, no duden en decírmelo.**

 **Espero sus reviews! Saludos!**


	2. Historia Muggle

**Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, lamento la demora y espero que les guste. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo porque Theo, al menos para mí, es un personaje algo complejo, mucho más complicado de plasmar que Harry, especialmente cuando todo pasa desde su punto de vista.**

 **Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Sin más, el capítulo:**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

Theodore había enviado la carta ese mismo día. La había escrito de una sola vez, sin revisarla demasiado, para no darse la oportunidad de arrepentirse. La respuesta había sido sí. Y en cuanto la lechuza se había perdido en la lejanía, había sentido como su estómago se hacía un nudo; se apretaba como si estuviera sosteniéndolo en un puño cerrado. ¿De verdad había aceptado salir con Potter? ¿Con aquel chico con el que no había cruzado palabra en el colegio y que, probablemente, lo había odiado sólo por el hecho de ser un Slytherin? Aún más, estaba hablando del hombre al que había visto en solo dos ocasiones desde que se había graduado de Hogwarts, apoderado de tres de sus alumnos y una figura pública (probablemente la más pública) del mundo mágico.

No había forma de que aquella salida tuviera un buen final. Desde que había terminado la guerra, Theodore Nott se había preocupado, igual que casi todos los que estaban en su condición, de pasar desapercibidos ante una opinión pública que luchaba por encontrar culpables y comerse vivos a aquellos que, de manera directa o indirecta, se habían visto relacionados con el Señor Tenebroso. El hecho de que no tuvieran la marca no había sido impedimento y más de un antiguo alumno de Slytherin había visto sus esfuerzos por llevar una vida normal mermados.

Theodore había tenido suerte de no ser uno de ellos. Y había luchado porque eso se mantuviera. Había estudiado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había entrenado y, junto a su conocimiento previo, le había alcanzado para ser el mejor de la clase, le pesara a quien le pesara. Luego había postulado a su propio colegio, sabiendo que la Directora McGonagall miraría sus capacidades mucho antes que su apellido. El primer año, pese a todo, no había sido sencillo. Todavía había alumnos que habían estado en la batalla de Hogwarts (al menos hasta el momento de la evacuación) y que habían vivido ese año cubiertos de terror, por ellos y por sus familias. Para ellos, los Slytherin, especialmente lo que ese año cursaban séptimo, eran sinónimo de las torturas de los Carrow. Pese a que, en muchas ocasiones, esos mismos Slytherin se habían preocupado de ayudar a los más pequeños, con las pocas herramientas que tenían a su disposición.

Afortunadamente, al año siguiente llegaron Luna y Neville, como profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y Herbología, respectivamente. La primera en acercarse fue la rubia, comentando algo sobre que tenía demasiados Torposoplos revoloteando alrededor y sentándose a su lado en cada cena, pese a que Theo apenas hablara. Luego se instaló Neville, al otro lado. Y, mientras más charlas surgían entre ellos, menos murmullos lo seguían en los pasillos. Pronto, sin apenas darse cuenta, su pasado había quedado casi en el olvido y había comenzado a ser reconocido por los alumnos por lo que realmente valía la pena: Su capacidad de enseñar.

Pero ahora estaba arriesgando la estabilidad que había conseguido por el simple capricho de aceptar salir con el héroe del mundo mágico. Vale, entendía que el hombre había cambiado mucho durante todos esos años. Incluso se le había visto pasando el rato con Draco Malfoy en más de una ocasión, demostrando así que aquellos rencores casi injustificados de su adolescencia habían quedado en el pasado. Desafortunadamente, ese era el punto. _Todos lo sabían._ Theodore estaba noventa y nueve por cierto seguro de que Harry Potter no podía estornudar sin que toda la comunidad mágica de Londres estuviera enterada de ello. Y el que comenzara a frecuentar al hijo de Theodore Nott, profesor de sus hijos, era algo que, obviamente, no pasaría desapercibido.

Así se lo hizo saber en sus siguientes cartas, en las que Harry trataba de coordinar correctamente una salida para esa semana. Por ello, el hombre de la cicatriz juró que haría todo con la máxima discreción, terminando por optar realizar la cita en el mundo muggle y no en el mágico, asegurando así la mayor privacidad posible. Y Theodore había aceptado. Pese a que durante toda su infancia le habían enseñado que ese mundo no tenía nada que ofrecer. Que no debía mezclarse con ellos y que utilizaría mejor su tiempo alejándose de el todo lo posible. Le habían dicho lo mismo sobre Potter, así que suponía que, si había hecho una excepción con el hombre, también podía hacerlo con el lugar al que irían.

Se reunieron cuatro días después, frente a la torre de Londres. Harry le esperaba con dos entradas y una sonrisa vivaz en el rostro, que le hizo sonreír a su pesar, pese a que aún estaba demasiado nervioso. Se sentía algo incómodo en su ropa muggle, no acostumbrado a utilizarla, sensación que aumentó cuando sintió al Potter recorrerlo con la mirada y desapareció al ver sus ojos brillando en aprobación.

\- Hoy... - inició el de ojos verdes con teatralidad -... Vamos a sumergirnos en la historia de Londres - y le hizo un gesto para encaminarlo hacia la torre. Theo lo siguió.

Pararon en la zona donde se arrendaban las audioguías y, luego de escuchar atentamente como se utilizaba, iniciaron el recorrido. Theodore nunca había ido a la maravilla histórica, pese a que conociera la historia de lo ocurrido cientos de años antes en Inglaterra. Harry, por el contrario, parecía bastante familiarizado con el lugar, así que el Slytherin se dejó guiar en su mayoría por el más alto, que le señalaba donde debían ir en ese momento y le contaba diversas anécdotas, la mayoría protagonizadas por sus propios alumnos.

Caminaron por los muros exteriores y entraron a ver las joyas de la corona, con Theodore sorprendiéndose de la majestuosidad de estas. Las joyas más hermosa que había en el mundo mágico habían sido creadas, como se esperaba, con magia. Pero aquellas joyas habían sido creadas por muggles, sin más ayuda que sus habilidades no mágicas. Aquello no le quitaba mérito a los alfareros magos, pero sí le mostraba lo equivocado que estaba su padre al subestimar a los muggles.

Entraron a la Torre Blanca y Harry insistió en que contaran cuantos peldaños debían subir en total, pero perdieron la cuenta sin remedio cuando iban en el tercer tramo de escaleras. Ante el gesto algo decepcionado de Harry, el Nott no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Podríamos calcularlo. O preguntarle a alguien - trató de consolar al de ojos verdes.

\- Eso no tiene gracia alguna.

Y Theodore no pudo hacer más que reírse de aquella actitud sorpresivamente infantil, provocando que Harry se animara casi de inmediato para poder seguir con el recorrido. Lo intentaron una vez más, cuando tuvieron que bajar para salir, pero perdieron la cuenta nuevamente y en esta ocasión no les importó demasiado. Recorrieron un par de torres más y, finalmente, llegaron a la Torre Sangrienta, donde Harry se volvió desconcertantemente taciturno.

Subieron con cuidado, obedeciendo el consejo del audio guía, que indicaba lo peligrosas que podían ser las escaleras, estrechas y empinadas. Como para corroborarlo, una chica que iba delante de él tropezó en los últimos escalones, soltando una maldición que estaba indiscutiblemente en español. El reflejo de sostenerla lo hizo trastabillar, pero las manos de Harry en sus caderas lo mantuvieron en sus dos pies. No tardó casi nada en olvidarse de la turista. Las manos del auror le quemaron los costados ahí donde se posaban, pero apenas y logró ser consciente de eso cuando un cortometraje se proyectó en la pared, contando la historia de los dos príncipes cautivos en la torre y atrayendo casi por completo su atención. Obvió el hecho de que Harry optó por no soltarlo, aún cuando sólo estaban de pie viendo el cortometraje y no había peligro de caerse.

Una vez salieron de la torre, finalmente se sentaron en una de las bancas que había frente a la Torre Blanca. No hablaron por algunos segundos y Theo observó con curiosidad al hombre junto a él, que se mostraba algo decaído. Haciéndose una idea de a qué podía deberse, sonrió burlón.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿La historia de los príncipes te pone sensible?

\- Sí.

Theo pestañeó, perplejo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Es que a ti no te provoca nada? Siempre que escucho la historia me acuerdo de James y Albus. Debió ser espantoso...

\- Bueno, no tanto...

\- ¿Acaso es cierto que las serpientes no tienen sentimientos?

En esta ocasión, Theodore suspiró, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa que hizo al auror entornar los ojos. Mirando alrededor, el profesor se le acercó un poco más y se inclinó para poder susurrarle sin que oídos indiscretos oyeran. No prestó atención a lo íntimo del gesto, ni siquiera cuando Harry le miró sorprendido. En ese lugar no había nadie importante que los viera.

-Eran magos, Harry - el moreno se alejó, aparentemente incrédulo - la orden mágica vino a buscarlos cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando. Se los llevaron al ministerio y los escondieron en el mundo mágico...

\- ¿Y los huesos que encontraron?

\- Alteraron los recuerdos de Ricardo III y sus cercanos y crearon los huesos con magia.

Harry pareció desconcertado por algunos segundos, pero luego soltó una carcajada incrédula y su aire levemente sombrío desapareció.

* * *

Theodore volvió a Hogwarts poco antes del anochecer. El castillo estaba silencioso, como era usual en aquella semanas donde la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus casas, disfrutando del poco tiempo libre que tenían luego de las fiestas. De cierta forma era un alivio. Si hubiera llegado a un lugar abarrotado, probablemente habría huido a su despacho lo más rápido posible. Pero, dado que ahora el castillo parecía pertenecerle, por lo menos en parte, se dio el tiempo de recorrer los pasillos con tranquilidad e incluso salir a los jardines, asimilando suave y pausadamente la experiencia de ese día.

Luego de recorrer la Torre de Londres, habían ido hacia el Tower Bridge aunque no habían subido a las torres. En lugar de eso, se habían dedicado a recorrerlo tranquilamente mientras charlaban de cosas poco definidas. Había sido má agradable de lo que pensaba en un inicio. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Harry Potter era un hombre simpático y no lo defraudó el descubrir que aquella impresión era correcta. Era fácil hablar con él y difícil aburrirse.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Potter cuando se habían reunido en su casa. Y se preguntó si, de haberse conocido en la época escolar, se habrían llevado tan bien como el ex Gryffindor parecía pensar. Era cierto que actualmente se llevaban sorprendentemente bien. Pero el Potter también parecía llevarse bien con Draco, a quien no soportaba durante sus años escolares. No podía negar la culpa del rubio en eso, siempre molestándolo y metiéndose en peleas ridículas (y no tan ridículas, a medida que crecían) pero tampoco podía negar lo irascible que había sido "El elegido" durante su adolescencia.

Y, sin embargo; se vio tentado a creer que habrían sido buenos amigos. Quien sabe, puede que incluso la idea de una cita surgiera mucho antes, al menos hasta que el incidente en el ministerio ocurriera y Harry le tachara de mortífago y de traidor, con justa razón, porque estaba muy seguro de que jamás le diría por voluntad propia cuales eran las preferencias de su padre.

Llegó a su despacho y pasó directo a sus aposentos, con la mente llena de todas las posibilidades ya inexistentes de un pasado en común y de todas las conversaciones que el presente había traído consigo.

* * *

A esa cita le siguió otra pocos días después y Theodore no pudo menos que disfrutar, tanto de la compañía como del recorrido muggle que había planeado Harry para esa ocasión. Habían recorrido las National Gallerys y luego habían ido a una colorida tienda de chocolates en bolita, que comieron tranquilamente mientras caminaban por St. James Park, el parque más cercano a su ubicación.

Y ni siquiera la vuelta a clases de los alumnos y, por ende, el retorno al trabajo tanto de Theo como de Harry, impidió que siguieran reuniéndose.

Un día habían recorrido un palacio en plena ciudad, que tenía unos jardines increíbles, pese a no florecer aún, y en otra ocasión habían ido a un teatro pequeño pero sorprendente que, según le había explicado Harry, había sido el teatro de un famoso dramaturgo londinense, del que Theo había decidido averiguar más. Otra veces, simplemente habían ido a una cafetería muggle o a un Pub que Harry habría escogido, seguido de caminatas y largas, largas conversaciones.

Y ese fin de semana se verían nuevamente. Habían quedado de reunirse en la estación de trenes de Windsor, para conocer el castillo y luego ir a comer algo por los alrededores. El Nott se apareció cerca de esta, procurando no ser visto hasta llegar a una de las zonas repletas de turistas. Era agradable, pese a que casi todo le resultata desconocido. Tenía la misma actividad y gentío que el callejón diagon, con tiendas, cafeterías y restaurant a uno y otro lado. Algo desorientado, siguió los pequeños letretos que indicaban la dirección al palacio de Windsor y fue hacia allá. Tardó menos de un segundo en toparse con Harry, que alzó la mano para llamarlo, con una sonrisa cruzando prácticamente todo su rostro.

\- ¿Listo para ver a la reina? – ante su rostro de desconcierto, se rió.

En los últimos días, Theo había descubierto que Harry Potter se reía muchísimo. Se preguntó por qué no lo había notado durante la época escolar y no había logrado encontrar una respuesta, pero lo cierto era que aquella sonrisa comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más. Era reconfortante y le hacía sonreír también, pese a que estaba lejos de imitar la expresividad ajena.

\- Vamos, comenzaremos por los exteriores y luego iremos a las exposiciones especiales. Este es un año especial, así que hay cosas interesantes.

\- ¿Un año especial? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la reina cumple 91 años de vida y 65 de reinado. Eso es un gran evento por aquí.

\- Oh… eso es bastante tiempo para una muggle… - no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no sólo por la longevidad de la soberana, sino por su propia ignorancia en cuanto al tema.

Otra cosa que había aprendido mientras recorría con el niño que vivió, fue lo increíblemente complejo que era aquel mundo repudiado por su padre. Y probablemente se debía al placer de llevarle la contra a aquel que ya nada podía hacerle, pero se había encontrado disfrutando de aquellos nuevos conocimientos y queriendo profundizar en ellos. En su primer paseo, su primera cita, Harry le había regalado la guía turística oficial de la Torre de Londres. No era gran cosa, o eso había pensado al inicio, al ver que era un delgado cuadernillo empastado en rojo, con tapa blanda. Pero aún así se lo había terminado casi en una noche, profundizando lo que la graciosa audioguía ya les había dicho y procurando averiguar más de aquello. Cuando habían ido a Kensington Palace la situación se había repetido y, esa mañana, mientras se preparaba para marcharse, se había sorprendido albergando la infantil esperanza de conseguir una guía de aquel castillo también. Se había ruborizado, sin reconocer esas extrañas y pueriles ilusiones, pero aquello no había impedido que lo pensara una vez más luego de aparecerse a las afueras del pueblo.

Entraron sin perder más tiempo, disfrutándolo lentamente una vez estuvieron dentro de las paredes de la fortaleza, que aún servía como residencia real de vez en cuando. A diferencia de los otros lugares, no estaba específicamente en Londres y, sin apenas notarlo, Theodore se encontró totalmente relajado en torno a Harry, que no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que tenía de acercarse más a él, ya fuera desde señalarle algo, acercándose más de lo necesario, o guiándolo de la mano hacia un lugar determinado. Aún más, se sorprendió buscando él mismo aquellos gestos que antes le ponían incómodo y consciente de si mismo. En más de una ocasión dejó que su peso se acoplara al del auror, que lo había acercado sutilmente por el hombro. Podía sentir la sorpresa ilusionada del Gryffindor ante aquello, pero no lo miró, sabiendo que su actitud era demasiado ajena a su persona como para plantarle cara a todas las posibilidades que el Niño que vivió encarnaba.

Pasaron varios minutos observando la casa de muñecas de la Reina María y, una vez más, Theodore se sorprendió de la capacidad de los artesanos muggles, que no tenían reparos en volcar su talento en crear obras maravillosas como aquella, que fácilmente competían con las bellezas del mundo mágico.

\- ¿Sabes? Toda la vida mi padre se dedicó a decirme los motivos por los que los muggles eran inferiores a los magos – comentó con voz queda, mientras observaba las pequeñas habitaciones que tenía delante. Harry lo miró a través del cristal, pero el de ojos azules no le devolvió la mirada – siempre decía que no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y que no eran capaces de crear nada bueno. Que sólo existían para ensuciar el mundo y obligar a los magos a esconderse – avanzó un par de pasos, observando otra ala de la casa.

Harry le siguió y aprovechando que no había nadie más en la oscura habitación, le abrazó por la espalda con suavidad. En esta ocasión sus miradas si se encontraron a través el cristal y Theodore se sintió estremecer. El Potter siempre solía ser bastante hablador, pero en esta ocasión se limitó a hacerle un gesto para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. Theo no hablaba de su padre. Nunca. La única vez que habían tocado el tema había sido en aquella desastrosa conversación en el automóvil familiar de los Potter, al inicio del verano.

\- Pero, desde que empezaste a mostrarme todas estas cosas, sólo pude comprobar lo equivocado e ignorante que era – suspiró suavemente – habría deseado conocer todo esto mucho antes. No haber subestimado a los muggles me habría ayudado a alejarme mucho antes de las estúpidas ideas del señor oscuro.

\- Te alejaste en el momento correcto, Theo – el de ojos azules miró a su acompañante – no le hiciste daño a nadie, no tomaste la marca, te alejaste de los ideales de mortífagos sin necesidad de conocer todo esto. No lo necesitaste para saber que tu padre y Voldemort estaban equivocados. – Harry se inclinó levemente, para encontrarle el rostro y dedicarle una sonrisa, que el profesor correspondió luego de unos instantes, más levemente.

Recorrieron lo que faltaba con tranquilidad, caminando un poco más cerca de lo que habían estado antes. Una vez terminaron, pasaron a una pequeña pero variada tienda de dulces, que estaba en la estación, donde Harry se abasteció de diversas golosinas, que luego enviaría a los niños en Hogwarts. No eran iguales a los de Honeydukes, pero tenían buena pinta e incluso el Slytherin probó algunos mientras esperaban a que los atendieran en uno de los restaurants del lugar.

La comida era sencilla pero deliciosa y los dos hombres se dedicaron a conversar de trivialidades mientras disfrutaban el momento, hasta que llegó el momento de marcharse. Se alejaron de la estación hasta llegar a un lugar despejado y se aparecieron en uno de los vacíos pasillos del Callejón Diagon, donde podrían separarse y marcharse: Harry en automóvil y Theodore apareciéndose en Hosmeade.

\- Bueno, fue un placer, como siempre – comentó Harry, mientras caminaban hasta la calle principal, casi desierta.

\- Me divertí – aceptó Theo.

\- ¿Significa eso que tengo permiso para faltar un poco a las reglas?

\- ¿Alguna vez las has obedecido? – inquirió el Nott distraído, aunque divertido, observando que ya estaban prontos a abandonar el callejón.

No llegó muy lejos, porque Harry le atrajo suevamente de la mano, haciendo que detuviera su andar y se volteara hacia él, interrogante. No se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación, así que, cuando Harry se inclinó hacia él y unió sus labios, su reacción fue casi dócil, sin signo de rechazo alguno. El auror, más grande, le sostuvo de la cintura con la mano libre y ladeó el rostro, disfrutando de un toque increíblemente cálido, que el Slytherin, desconectado por el desconcierto, correspondió cómodamente, fundiéndose en el contacto hasta que su cerebro hizo clic. Se separó con velocidad, sólo un segundo después de que el sonido de una cámara inundara el lugar, seguido del fuerte _crack_ típico de la desaparición, que apenas se registró en su cerebro. Nott fulminó a Harry con la mirada y la oscuridad en esos intensos ojos azules bastó para que el Niño que vivió entendiera el tamaño de su imprudencia.

\- Dijiste que no nos expondrías. ¿Tan poco vale tu palabra, Potter? – escupió con veneno, furioso al notar que Harry había faltado a sus palabras. Aquellas que, en tinta, prometían no hacer nada que pudiera comprometer el bajo perfil que el Nott se había esforzado por mantener desde la guerra.

No escuchó lo que el antiguo Gryffindor le decía; desapareció antes que eso, apareciendo justo frente a las puertas del enorme castillo, que se hallaba tranquilo pese a que aún faltaban algunas horas para el anochecer y era fin de semana.

* * *

La noche fue inquieta para Theodore, que se removió en la cama hasta que cayó en un sueño ligero y sobresaltado. Estaba molesto, pero aún más que eso, estaba desilusionado. La situación se repetía en su mente una y otra vez y, pese al cosquilleo persistente en sus labios y el nudo ansioso en su estómago, no podía dejar de lado el zumbido desagradable que le taponaba los oídos. El Potter había faltado a su palabra y, lo que era peor, había faltado conscientemente a ella.

Una parte de él se regañaba por no haberlo esperado. Era obvio que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico, estaba acostumbrado a no tener nada de privacidad en su vida. Y, pese a que había dicho en más de una ocasión que eso le resultaba desagradable, era obvio que su percepción de estar expuesto era muy distinta a la que tenía el propio Theo. El actual profesor de DCAO estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse escondido, a ser prácticamente invisible para aquellos con los que no se sentía cómodo, cosa que se había acentuado desde el inicio de la guerra mágica, donde Potter había sido protagonista.

Había sido un tonto al considerar que ambas percepciones podrían convivir.

Con un resignado suspiro, se entregó al desagradable sueño que lo esperaba, convenciéndose que lo mejor había sido alejarse ahora, mucho antes de que sus encuentros con el chico que vivió dieran que hablar en el mundo mágico y tuviera que despedirse de su vida tranquila en el anonimato.

* * *

El Domingo pasó tranquilo, pese a que el nudo en su estómago se mostró inflexible. Había bloqueado la red flu y un par de lechuzas habían aterrizado cerca suyo, entregando cartas que no se molestó en leer, dejándolas cerca de la chimenea para cuando prendiera el fuego nuevamente, inflexible en su decisión de cortar contacto con el héroe del mundo mágico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fue el lunes cuando descubrió que aquellos esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Había llegado al gran comedor algo tarde en la mañana, poco después de que las lechuzas hubieran aparecido y poco antes de que el enorme salón se llenara por completo. Fue cosa de ver el rostro de Luna y Neville para saber que algo pasaba. La rubia estaba demasiado sonriente y Neville demasiado desconcertado. Extrañado, se sentó junto a ellos, como ya era costumbre. Y entonces vio el periódico extendido a un costado de sus platos. Bajo el título de "El profeta", había una fotografía que cubría casi toda la plana y que le hizo palidecer tan rápido que sintió un cosquilleo en las extremidades. Eran Harry y él. Besándose. En el callejón Diagon. La imagen, en movimiento, mostraba cuando Harry le había acercado a él, sorprendiéndolo con un beso que correspondía suavemente.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Harry, Theo? – escuchó la voz soñadora de Luna, que apenas registró, reconociendo finalmente el sonido de la cámara que había pasado por alto luego del beso. Observó a su amiga, atónito y la sonrisa de esta menguó un poco al ver su palidez - ¿Theo? No pasa nada, Harry es buen chico. Nos alegra que salgas con él… ¿verdad, Neville?

\- Eh…

No escuchó lo que decía Neville, alzando la mirada para observar las mesas y comprendiendo finalmente porque había sentido algunos cuchicheos mientras cruzaba entre las mesas. Algunos profesores lo observaban, curiosos y, ahí donde se sentaban los alumnos, había varios rostros que se alternaban entre él y lo que el periódico mostraba bajo el titular de "Romance de Harry Potter ¿affair o verdadero amor?". Miró inmediatamente a la mesa de los leones, donde reconoció los rostros de los Potter menores, que lo miraban de forma extraña, incluido Albus, que no tendría por qué estar en esa mesa. Tenía la mente en blanco y no pudo menos que devolverles la mirada, nublosa. Se dio cuenta que había empezado a hiperventilar cuando Neville lo agarró del brazo, alzándolo de su asiento y encaminándolo fuera del Gran comedor lo más discretamente posible, con Luna tras ellos, levitando algunas tazas con té, bizcochos y panecillos.

Tardó algunos instantes más en calmarse, con una taza entre las manos y los brazos de Neville conteniéndolo, en un aula vacía del primer piso, a la que sus amigos habían entrado por el simple hecho de que sus despachos quedaban demasiado lejos. Luna revoloteaba alrededor de los dos, esperando a que terminara de relajarse para volver a sus cabales y, cuando finalmente emitió un suspiro tembloroso y obligó a sus músculos a destensarse, la tuvo al lado en un segundo.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí – se sentó un poco mejor, bebiendo de su té, comenzando a sentir una molesta presión en las sienes. Gimió, molesto por la situación, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. – Sabía desde el inicio que algo cómo esto ocurriría, soy un idiota por tratar de convencerme de que era buena idea.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hace cuanto que sales con Harry? – quiso saber Neville, perdido.

\- Desde las vacaciones de navidad ¿no es así? – respondió Luna por él – Te ves más brillante desde que volvimos de ellas.

\- ¿Tanto? ¡Pero si son casi tres meses! – cuando Theo lo miró, notó un leve rastro de dolor en la mirada de su amigo y no pudo menos que sentirse culpable.

\- Lamento no haberlo comentado. No quería hacerlo hasta que viera que salía de todo esto…

\- ¿y has sacado algo en limpio ya? – inquirió Luna una vez más.

\- Sí. Que fue un error.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, enojado consigo mismo, pero, al mismo tiempo, asustado de lo que sabía que se le venía al salir de aquella aula y dejar la comodidad de la presencia de sus amigos. Había tardado años para que los alumnos empezaran a verlo como un profesor y no como un Slytherin. Y ahora lo verían como el hombre que se besó a Harry Potter. Peor aún; pasó años procurando alejarse de la prensa que lo perseguía por ser hijo de un mortífago y ahora no dejarían de hablar de él, por el simple hecho de que jamás dejaban de hablar de Harry. Se enfadó con el auror, pero no pudo concentrarse demasiado en ello, temeroso de lo que ocurriría una vez saliera del aula y tuviera que volver a la realidad. Casi podía escuchar ya las conjeturas y los murmullos que lo seguirían que, pese a ser ignorados, seguirían ahí. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse como podría abordar a James, Albus y Lily cuando se los topara, porque no sabía como se tomarían aquello.

Y no se equivocó. Faltos de toda discreción, los alumnos comentaban lo ocurrido sin ningún tipo de pudor. Theo trató de pasar de ellos lo más posible, sin desviar la mirada y concentrándose en sus clases y la investigación sobre los Kelpies que tenía con Luna y Neville. Pero, pese a todo, no podía evitar que cada comentario provocara más y más frustración en su persona. Harry había faltado a su palabra y, como había supuesto, salir con el héroe del mundo mágico sólo podía traer problemas para él. Y es que los comentarios de pasillo no eran lo peor, si no la seguidilla de artículos relacionados con el tema que habían aparecido en El Profeta, de mano de Rita Skeeter. En ellos, no sólo se hablaba del beso en cuestión, sino que se profundizaba en cosas que Theo habría deseado dejar en el olvido: su padre y su pertenencia a los mortífagos; su dualidad en la guerra; su actual puesto en Hogwarts...

La reportera no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos y, pese a que sabía que era mentira, Theodore no podía evitar sentirse profundamente exaltado por las barbaridades que escribía: desde que Harry había quedado demasiado herido por su divorcio, hasta que él lo había hechizado con una poción de amor. Con cada línea leída, el ex Slytherin sentía mayores deseos de aplicar las maldiciones familiares en la desagradable mujer.

* * *

\- Simplemente... desearía no haberme arriesgado de ese modo y poder seguir siendo invisible... - reveló una semana después, cuando se encontraba junto a Luna y Neville en los jardines.

Las clases habían terminado hace casi una hora y los tres profesores habían aprovechado de salir a disfrutar un día extrañamente soleado, instalándose cerca del sauce boxeador y el lago, bajo una agradable poza de sol, dispuestos a avanzar en la lectura de los testimonios conseguidos de aquellos magos que aseguraban haber visto Kelpies en Gran Bretaña. Albus y Scorpius habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo ordenando y transcribiendo, y ahora los tres debían buscar aquello que les daría las pistas necesarias para poder seguir avanzando en la investigación, que comenzaba a estancarse, tanto por falta de tiempo como por falta de información.

\- ¿De verdad te arrepientes? - inquirió Luna, sin despegar la mirada del tomo recopilatorio que leía, pese a que con ello se ganó la total atención del Nott. - No me mires así. Durante esas semanas estuviste muy feliz. Era agradable verte, sin que Torposoplos te revolotearan por alrededor - comentó, con voz cantarina.

Theodore se mordió la lengua y no respondió, volviendo la mirada a la apretada caligrafía de Albus. Potter no lo había hecho tan feliz, ¿verdad? Es cierto que se había divertido, incluso se había interesado en temas que nunca antes le habían llamado la atención, como la historia muggle. Pero tampoco era que esperara sus encuentros con emoción, ni que su presencia lo reconfortara. Se sorprendió al notar que, de hecho, en esos momentos probablemente Harry podría haberlo hecho sentir mejor. El antiguo Gryffindor siempre parecía saber qué decir para que dejara de preocuparse. Y no podía olvidar las veces en que, dentro de los nervios iniciales, su sonrisa había sido bien recibida, reflejada de manera inevitable, porque era de esas que te decía que no había modo de que las cosas salieran mal.

Desconcertado, notó que no tenía recuerdos de haber visto aquellas sonrisas en Hogwarts. Vale, era cierto que no se pasaba el día observándolo y que en realidad se habían topado muy poco durante los años de escuela, pero sí lo recordaba. Y lo que recordaba eran rostros de impotencia, de preocupación y de cansancio, especialmente durante los últimos años, cuando la amenaza de Voldemort y los suyos se hacía más y más aterradora y agotadora. Se preguntó, de paso, si habría visto más de aquel gesto en caso de haber sido amigos durante su época de estudiante y, por ende, si habría podido animarlo como lo hacía ahora, cuando el mero recuerdo le hacía sentir que todo era menos importante de lo que creía.

Algo abrumado por su forma de pensar, desvió la mirada del texto que hace un tiempo había dejado de leer y observó a su alrededor, tratando de despejar su mente. Probablemente fue por eso que vio lo que sucedería antes que cualquier otra persona...

Los jardines estaban llenos de estudiantes que aprovechaban el día inusualmente bueno para pasar la tarde, charlando, jugando e inventando cosas que sólo a un estudiante aburrido podían ocurrírsele. Los Potter no eran una excepción y, cada uno con sus propios compañeros y amigos, disfrutaban de los rayos del sol. Uno de los amigos de Lily había adquirido una salamandra hace casi nada y, ahora, ella, el dueño y un par de alumnos más disfrutaban de verla serpentear por el suelo. Se rieron cuando salió corriendo, esquivando la hierba alta como si fuera un suelo de baldosas. No lograron atraparla y tuvieron que correr tras ella.

La más rápida era Lily que, demasiado concentrada en la mágica criatura, no notó que iba directo hacia el Sauce boxeador. Theo se puso de pie por inercia, sin perderla de vista, en un estado de alerta que no logró comprender de inmediato, hasta que reconoció lo que había distinguido de modo inconsciente: el sauce se movía. Distinguiendo a la niña, se desperezaba para proteger lo que consideraba su territorio. Sólo hacía falta que la pelirroja estuviera a su alcance para lanzar el primer golpe. Para esas alturas, Theo ya corría hacia ella, pese a que sentía, con un nudo en el estómago, que había demasiada distancia entre ambos.

\- ¡Lily!

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les gustara! Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o apreciación es bien recibida. ¡La retroalimentación es maravillosa!**

 **Otra cosa; acabo de abrir un una cuenta en Fictionpress, donde colgaré una historia de fantasía, slash, dentro de nada. Si les interesa, no duden en pasarse de vez en cuando por mi perfil, donde está el link a mi otra cuenta o de pedírmelo por Mensaje privado.**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima!**


End file.
